Peacemakers
by Elizabeth Robbins
Summary: Xavier's thoughts on the strangest partnership in the XMen.


Disclaimers: The X-Men and Jubilation Lee are the property of Marvel Comics and are being used without permission. I am not making any money from their use.

Peacemakers: Xavier's thoughts on the strangest partnership among the X-Men.

How do you describe a pair like Wolverine and Jubilee? When he first brought her to the mansion, I had reservations. It almost appeared as if he was bringing a pet home swearing he would pick up after her and make sure she was walked every day. I had a feeling that he would dump her at the mansion and go on his merry way. I was surprised when he didn't. In fact, what happened was totally opposite to what I thought would happen. He took her everywhere with him. Even places he had no business taking a thirteen year old girl to.

When he first brought her to the mansion, several team members expressed concern that his fascination with her was unhealthy. I have to admit, I was concerned as well. Oddly enough, Logan wasn't upset when I asked if he would allow me to scan his mind for her sake. I think that was when I realized that he's an honorable man. The scan proved that he would never harm her in any way.

I didn't need to scan Jubilee. She was thirteen and just coming to realize that she was a sexual being. Of course she had a crush on Logan. I think I would have been very concerned if she didn't. I also knew that Logan would not allow it to go beyond a crush, at least until she was mature.

They have what Jubilee calls 'adventures' together. Most of the rest of us would call them moments of sheer, life threatening terror. Every time I see them go off on his motorcycle, I get an uneasy lump in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why trouble finds them so attractive but if they are together, anything can, and probably will, happen.

Bishop has said that she will be the last X-Man. I know she is powerful but I have a hard time believing that she will be the last. Gateway, too, is fascinated with her. She is the only one of us he has ever spoken to. Actually, Gateway is fascinated with both of them and I don't know why. Some of their wildest adventures were initiated by Gateway. He watches them. I feel him when he looks in on them. What is it that he knows and I do not?

What is it about her that draws two such enigmatic men like Bishop and Gateway? Her outward appearance is one of a playful girl, more interested in shopping me into bankruptcy than saving the world. She is an indifferent scholar but she gets good grades. I'm not sure how she's doing that. She hates to train but when she does, she usually shows excellent form and control. From her behavior, the only person she cares to impress is Logan. Her thoughts, however, are much richer and more complex than she will ever voice. She is highly intelligent and compassionate. She isn't self-righteous like Scott or naïve like Jean. She may be the only X-Man who truly believes in my dream. Maybe 'believe' isn't the word I need to use here. Maybe the word I'm looking for is 'hope'. She hopes that it is possible for humans and mutants to live together in peace.

Logan's own behavior toward her is strange. Sometimes, he almost acts like a father to her. Other times, he's more of a friend. He definitely has taught her a great deal about protecting herself. Sometimes, he's so protective of her, you would think they were lovers. I know they're not. I'm not sure why they aren't. Jubilee is now an adult and Logan is definitely attracted to her and she to him. Maybe they are afraid they will spoil what they have together now.

But what is it that they have? Both of them have tried to explain to me what they feel about each other but it never makes sense to me. Logan calls her his 'lifeline'. I don't know what that means. Why would a man who is over one hundred years old depend on a teenager to keep him human? Why does he leave only to return, usually for her? Why does she still love him even when he leaves her for months at a time? Why is she the only one who can reach him when he is in a feral state? Why doesn't she fear him when he is in that state? Why does she accept and defend him when some of the things he does horrify the rest of the team? They can work with others but they work best with each other. Why, when they are together, are they so awesomely powerful that their teammates are frequently astonished?

Jean once told me that she could see a link between them. I'm not sure why I don't see it. Possibly because I have not formed a link with another human. She described it as a bond. That's a very strong word coming from a telepath. When a telepath uses the word 'bond', it almost always means a link between mates. Could this link be a mate bond without them physically mating? Could they have formed this bond without knowing they did it? If they have, what will happen as the years go by? Will they eventually formalize the bond by marrying each other or will they make themselves miserable by marrying others? A bond such as this is not easily broken and with the strength of will they both possess, I don't think I can help them if they wish to break it.

At my age, I have to look forward to what will happen after I am gone. Scott, Jean, Hank and Bobby will be fine, I think, but they have been at this most of their lives. They have all left the team at one time or another and I believe they may be somewhat burned out. None of them have had much of a normal life. Jubilee and Logan have both gone to great lengths to keep their normal lives separate from the team. They treat the X-Men as a job rather than a way of life. I believe this is healthier in the long run for both and they may be able to stave off burn-out longer than any of the others.

It's strange, isn't it? The future of my dream rests in the hands of a tiny slip of a girl who possesses a big attitude and an addiction to shopping and a gruff Canadian who, at times, is barely human. And you know something? I can't think of two people I would rather see take over for me. Logan, because of his sense of honor and fairness and Jubilee because, deep down, she truly believes in my dream.

Here is a girl who has been repeatedly and savagely abused and a man who has seen and done way too much in his life but both remain sane and mostly content with their lives. Watching them overcome adversity I realize that if they are the future of mutant-kind, then we are in good hands. If anyone can bring about a miracle and bring peace to the world, it would be them because although trouble may follow them around like a love sick puppy, miracles follow them as well..


End file.
